Affliate Zero: Dark Tara
by Shraffe1001
Summary: The famous Korean girl group, T-ara seems to have a really great gimmick. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Music 1: Darkness Embraced

It's 12 o'clock already.

Shraffe suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night, going straight toward his computer.

His trusty AI, Nia seems to have woken up by his action as well. She voices inside his head, "Okay, please explain why I cannot do a robot uprising because of your sudden action of waking me up while my period is still on. If it's something men love to do but not you, I will definitely create a robot uprising."

"Just go back to sleep."

Shraffe opens up Morzilla Firefox (Goggle Chrome don't have Ant Downloader) and goes straight to the website known as Tiara Diadem, one of the best (if not the best) international forum exclusive for T-ara.

He check on the news section. There it goes.

_"Change of members might happen to any member that did not contribute."_

That's it.

A thousand years ago, that news will appear along with _"T-ara will become nine members group."_

Shraffe smiles wide.

It's great to know that his juniors, Dani and Areum did not join them. They already worked as mercenaries. Excessive amount of job won't be a good thing.

Just one more thing, what will happen to the new generation of T-ara? Will there ever be Day by Day? Okay, that's two things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he keeps on living, more and more things started to change from its original timeline course.

But why is he happy? Maybe it's because the original timeline will caused one more repetition which will causes the world to self destruct.

But ever since the day he got violated, the course of the story changes immediately. Such a sacrifice indeed.

He wasn't supposed to get such incident, and make a contact with Eunjung and her family to be saved by them. They are not supposed to know each other until Shraffe is 24 years old, as according to the history, Shraffe's ancestor, Syer befriend with them at the particular age.

A lot of changes happen after that. And subsequently T-ara got involved in the changes as well.

Shraffe can't help but feel relived, knowing that the world is saved as there is no huge repetition occur at this time.

But, what about T-ara? They still got the same threat as T-ara before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiyeon did not get much sleep at the same night. She spent her time at the living room.

There's something that bothers her. Maybe it's the threat?

Eunjung walks out of her room, yawning. She saw Jiyeon sitting there looking blank and asks her, "Jiyeon-ah, are you okay?"

"Unnie," Jiyeon turns toward her.

"Is something bothering you?"

The maknae nods.

Eunjung goes to sit beside her, "Wanna tell me about that?"

"I was just wondering. Shraffe told us that if we didn't got announced to be a nine-member group, that's mean our future can be shaped anyhow we want to."

Eunjung nods cheerfully, "Well, it is weird when our them changed a lot when other groups have the same fate as their ancestors. But I think we should leave all of those question about genenration xerox to Shraffe. He's the one who will taking care of those."

Jiyeon nods, "But still, we got such statement from sajangnim. I don't want to think that something bad will happen to our group."

Eunjung hugs her tight, "Don't you worry. If any of us got fired from CCM, we still have Shraffe's Reisos. You remember his promise about taking care of us if anything bad happen, right?"

Jiyeon nods cheerfully.

It's good to have a friend who owns a company all by himself. But it's better to have a friend who owns a huge company while love to defy the logic of the entertainment.

Shraffe is a fan of T-ara who treat them more than just a group of idols he love. You can hope a lot in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's morning.

Jiyeon's look alike, Jiyin yawns as she enters a door toward their secret base underground.

And the first thing she saw is a bit shocking, "Shraffe, what are you doing?"

"You know, looking back at every single data we have in store while listening to songs."

Shraffe is in front of his computer. He is looking at tons of video. Sometimes he write something on it.

Jiyin sits beside, take a look at what he wrotes, "You are doing an analysis about Kim Kwang Soo? CCM's boss? Why?"

Shraffe explains, "Through the different dimension, KKS' characteristics has been so bad."

"Well, I guess it's pretty normal that some people have different roles in different stories..."

"Noir world, the leader of a mafia family called Kim Clan. WAR era, the leader of a ruthless rebellion. King's world, the leader of an empire's assassin. Not to mention other unmentioned dimensions. He has roles of evil leaders anywhere around the multiverse."

Jiyin chuckles, "I'm pretty sure he has a good part. I mean, there's a lot of storyline out there we didn't know."

"Well, if you want to count in numerous fanfictions with him as part of the characters, I never seen one that praises him as a good people," Shraffe mutters.

Jiyin yawns, "Hey, I heard that T-ara get some more changes."

"Yup," Shraffe responds, "First we met them a bit too early. Next we have them learn about our identity while killing zombies. And then we started making videos together with them. It seems most changes occur because we are close toward them."

"Not really. Dani and Areum did not join T-ara because they have a more promising career of fighting evil."

"Technically, I made them joined Affliate after we saved them back in USA."

"Owh, of course..."

And now the two did nothing but re-watch an old story music video from the year of 2012. It is 2000s T-ara's Day by Day, the MV that seems might not gonna make it into this generation.

And suddenly Jiyin sprung a question, "In every single T-ara's MV we watched, which version of girls you loved, other than the one we did together with them?"

Shraffe gives it a thought for a while. He is a big of fan T-ara, but not as big as some other QUEEN'S (why would he waste his money just to get into their fanclub? the forum itself are fanclubs).

"I would say the TTL version, but that's just because they look totally elegant in that costume. If you want to talk about their characters for some songs as a whole, I would say that I love the darker version of them like in Cry Cry MV."

Jiyin speaks up, "Well, I love the cheery one like Yayaya."

Shraffe chuckles, "Of course. You aren't the one who nearly got eaten by a huge octopus to not liking that. I stopped liking those costumes ever since one of them forcing me to marry her. I feels so guilty for not seeing my daughter for years."

Jiyin sweats. Why did he have to touch his past?

And so she sprung another question, "If there is a darker MV from them, would you change your favorite?"

"Depends. If it's darker in a sexy way, then that won't be a favorite of mine."

Well, supposed he dislike sexy stuff too much, unlike any other men.

Shraffe keeps on talking, "If that darker thing is truly darker that can make people creeped out at the same time, then that would be my type of MV."

Jiyin sighs. No wonder almost everyone got creeped out by his weird fetish over blood and darker stuff.

Shraffe turns toward her, "Say, the holiday is here. Aren't you going home?"

"Home? My home is right here; with you."

The two chuckles. And so the two T-ara fans waste some of their time having a T-ara marathon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an office of CCM, KKS is seen with two people in there.

"Sajangnim, what's your plan now? What should we do to maintain T-ara's succession?"

"Do something new? Fans always expect something new from them."

KKS gives a deep thought for a while, "How about change their songs into Japanese version? Since we are going to open up their official fan clubs, it's a good idea to gather fans even outside of Korea."

"Still, they will need something new. Sajangnim, is there any other thing you might have thought."

"Don't you worry," KKS looks straight at them, "There's something I've already prepared for them. This thing will be huge in a world wide scale."

The two nods.

But then one of them mutters, "What are you going to do to 5Dolls?"

"Discussion over. You may dismiss."

"But."

"I said, dismiss," KKS roughs out his tone.

The two just nod and walks away from there.

KKS grins as he stands up. He flicks a switch on the table as a trap door behind him reveals itself. And so he gets into that place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's dark inside. But that's only the roadway.

The room in there is a bit bright. There's seven tubes in there with...er...bodies of naked ladies in there.

"How's the process going on?" KKS asks a man nearby.

The man turns toward him and responds, "It's going well. They will be finished in like five days or so."

"Well, these are my daughters. Make sure you, their babysitter, take care of them all."

"Will do, sajangnim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Malaysia, Sam, Geo, Ferhad and Jiyin are sitting somewhere, staring at Shraffe. He is on the phone.

In Korea, T-ara are sitting somewhere, staring at Jiyeon. She is on the phone.

Guess the connection.

Sh: Well, it would be busy for you guys, huh?  
Ji: It will. I guess our fans in Japan are just so many.  
Sh: Yeah, so many that you all have to translate every single of your greatest hits into Japanese. Never seen that one from any other group.  
Ji: I'm afraid the time to be with you migh have too little.  
Sh: Why's that?  
Ji: Well, we are going to Japan to promote that album.  
Sh: That's it? Japan is like my second most visited place. We can still meet each other.  
Ji: Yeah, but Sajangnim looks like he doesn't approve our relationship.  
KKS? Why did he feels a bit disturbed by him?  
Sh: Well, considering you can still be used to give him money, I'm sure it's okay.  
Ji: Yeah, but it seems he didn't really like you. Maybe because all Mnet seems to be taken a liking toward you.  
Sh: Haha, you sounds like they are going to propose me to marry you and make a duo out of us both.  
Ji: That's a great idea!  
Sh: I'm just kidding...*staring away* You know proposing me isn't possible, right?  
Ji: I know, you and Sarah are still engaged.  
Ferhad mutters, "Don't you feels like we should throw him into black hole and make him floats to god knows where?"  
"Last time we accidentally did, he ended up become a king of the whole universe. It took a powerful time travel to return him back to the time he got thrown into that thing," Geo responds, "We did that so that he won't be too sad to leave his throne, but he still knows about that."  
Jiyin smirks, "Jealous? Why don't each of you called Qri, Boram and Hwayoung?"  
Sam sighs, "I did, but Qri is busy cleaning up the home."  
Ferhad mutters with a sad face, "Boram is cooking."  
Geo chuckles, "Technically, Geo is just like my little sister with an older age. I am more toward Hyoyoung."  
Sh: Good bye~! *Jaesuk's Family Outing message tone*  
Ji: Kiss?  
Sh: It won't satisfy you if you just hear the kiss.  
Ji: Yeah, you're right. Bye~!  
Shraffe cuts off the call and turns toward the four, "So, what now? Everyone has gone home except you guys."  
"What about you?" Sam asks him as he responds, "I would like to, but I might have been busy through the holiday."  
"Owh, I forgot. You also have volunteered yourself to help those noobs in that fighting academy of ours," Ferhad looks away.  
Shraffe turns toward them, "You guys too?"  
The four nod.  
"Well, their school trip is at Japan, the country with a lot of sinister event during summer. We might as well get to that place and record any music video we wanted to do. Us four is enough," Shraffe responds, "At the same, we might as well meet those girls."  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Jiyin smiles.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
As soon as Jiyeon hangs up, her unnies quickly jump onto her.  
Eunjung shouts first, "Yah, Jiyeon-ah! How dare you date your boyfriend in front of us?"  
"Unnie, what are you talking about?" Jiyeon responds, struggling to escape.  
Boram suddenly speaks up, "I'm hungry. Let us have a sandwich!"  
And so the six crushes Jiyeon gently, having a playful time that some fans might took this as orgy party.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
And so the girls record their T-ara Jewelry Box. The sell there went well. Very, very well. It is so well that they stuck in Japan for a while.  
But isn't that great? Those five loyal fans of them are coming to meet them. They will be able to meet them. Those girls, especially Jiyeon would be very happy to meet people they actually know in the foreign country.  
But then again, Shraffe and others will also be very busy during their stay at Japan.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Even in Japan, Shraffe's computer will be there for him. With that he can scout around the place while getting some news.  
"QUEEN'S registrations...should I?" Shraffe whispers to himself in the hotel.  
"You don't need to do that," Sam mutters, "We never need to join all of thsoe stuff before. Besides, we have our own fanclub to take care of."  
Jiyin, who is reading a newspaper, joins in the conversation, "Why did you want to join them when you can get the news from the girls all by yourself?"  
But then her eyes fixed at a news.  
_'An unknown body was found in Japan.'_  
"A headless body was found in Japan. It was said that the body is a body of a man in 40s. Geez, the murder is getting scarier everyday."  
"What now?" Geo asks them as Shraffe suddenly stands up, "Let's choose a song. We can use the swimming pool to shoot MV."  
And so the five T-ara fans are getting busy on their own, not knowing something bad that is about to happen.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The girls are at their hotel room as they are finally get to have a good rest. Not good enough as they only have three hours to sleep.  
Suddenly, a knock is heard as Hyomin walks toward the door, "Coming!"  
As soon as she opens the door, she is suddenly pushed into the room with her scream followed.  
The girls appear at the place and shocked as well.  
There are seven girls entering the place.  
Soyeon mutters, "You guys are...us? Wh...what's going on?"  
Those attackers have the same appearances as T-ara. This is certainly shocking.  
The Soyeon-like girl responds, "Remember those threats made by dad? This is what the threat is all about; a reformation of T-ara."  
The Jiyeon-like girl mutters, "From now onward, T-ara is no more. There will only be Dark T-ara."  
"KYAAA!"

**A/N: What's going on? Anyone has any idea of what just happened? Well, chapter 2 will cover that. Do have this in mind; I have no intention of keeping this story a bit too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: False Gimmick

"Ha, you're going back to Korea?" Shraffe speaks toward Jiyeon from his phone.

Ji: Yeah, it seems Sajangnim has some other plan. At least we've finished promote the Jewelry Box.

Sh: And all that's left is for me to download it online.

Ji: You never going to buy it legally, right?

Sh: Do I sound like someone who is going to follow every single rule in this world?

Ji: *chuckles* That's my Shraffe.

Shraffe puts off his phone, sighing in disappointment. He is now in Japan and now he is unable to meet them.

But the only thing he is hoping for is for them to not getting overwork.

Now that he thought about it, is this part of the changes that is going to appear after this? T-ara is not going to be a nine-member group as what they are supposed to be. This brings forth to whether a song Day by Day will be released with T-ara as the singer or even if Hwayoung will still remain in the group.

Well, it's a bit uncomfortable to think of such thing too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls are seen inside their dorm in Korea, along with KKS.

"You guys did a good job in doing your mission," KKS speaks up, "Our mission willl now moving so smoothly."

Jiyeon laughs first hand, "You spoke as if it's hard to do it."

"Yeah," Eunjung agrees, "They are weaker than us. Did you expect that we are going to get some hard time?"

"It's T-ara we are talking about," KKS mutters, "They are the only group who did not have their fate sealed in a loop. And being guarded by those fans, we will most likely facing some difficulties."

Soyeon chuckles, 'But now we did it. As long as they didn't found their location, how can they find the girls?"

"What's left now?" Hwayoung mutters.

KKS smirks, "What else? Giving your fans something fun to watch."

He stands up and walks out of the place, "Why don't you girls rest for awhile? We'll start our work tomorrow."

Jiyeon takes out a container and opens it up. Seven smoky figures appear around the place.

It was T-ara.

"You heard us?" Boram speaks up.

The smokes try to speak, but no audio can be heard. The girls seems panic.

Qri smirks, "It seems they can't shout for help now."

Hyomin fans the smoke, stirring even more panic from them.

Jiyeon stands up and walks toward the smoke, "From now on, you girls are no longer going to become the new sensation. Your comeback stage will be own by us, Dark T-ara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"T-ara returns with a new concept; goth and darkness."  
"It is confirmed by KKS that T-ara will have this kind of concept for the first time. At this time around, they will release a song of their own with the same concept. To follow the gimmick, their names will be renamed as well."

"Their promotion for their collection album, Dark T-ara Pandora's Box starts."  
"They have released a collection box for their new concept called Pandora's Box. All of their songs from the Jewelry Box will be recorded back with a pop techno style and some bits of darkness in it. The fans can expect something from their new song from all of this re-recorded songs."

"T-ara is known as Dark T-ara for their new MV."  
"A bit of the story for their new songs was leaked by Hyomin. It is stated that a group called Dark T-ara is born from the dark side of T-ara. The members wil be now known as Dark Soyeon, Dark Boram, Dark Qri, Dark Eunjung, Dark Hyomin, Dark Jiyeon and Dark Hwayoung. Their attitude will be the total opposite of T-ara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anticipation across the globe for T-ara's new music video. They don't even know what name will they use for that.

In this one forum alone, the shout box is overpacked with people around the world talking about how exciting they are to wait. Some had literally fell for them, promoting themselves from normal fanboys into delusion lovers. There are also creepy people who would make weird comments on how much they wanted to see the girls naked. Don't make me mention about those who turned into lesbians.

Not to mention the fanfics author. Ever since the background of Dark T-ara comes out, there are pairing fanfics that paired up Dark T-ara with the real T-ara. And the smut one...well...if you're into 'Screw Yourself', then this kind of thing is fine.

Whatever it is, people sure love this kind of image of T-ara, just like how the netizen loves it when Day by Day's concept of girls holding swords and riding bikes is introduced back in the 2012.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But please don't forget about Shraffe, the only fanboy of T-ara who is alleged to have seen those girls naked.

What is his reaction in such changes? Of course he loves it. He would even join in the conversation in the shoutbox and loves all of those reactions they made. It made him proud of knowing those girls a bit closer than those fans.

The music video will be released next week. Owh, just how much he would love to see such thing. It tingles him.

Owh, he got another phone call. Guess from who.

Ji: Anya!

Sh: Hey, cute isn't your image right now!

Ji: What, can't an evil lady be cute.

Sh: Then you won't be a lady.

Ji: I was supposed to keep my cute image hidden in this evil persona.

Sh: Well, just like what I aways said, "No matter what kind of persona you have, losing one important identity and you'll lose yourself." So why are you calling?

Ji: The premier of our new song in Music Core!

Sh: So?

Ji: I want to invite all of the NSBP to join in the fun as well.

Sh: Really?

Ji: Yeah, sajangnim let us invite you guys.

Sh: Okay then! But this doesn't mean I won't hate him for making you girls overworking.

Ji: Still, I can only invite five people.

Sh: We are only five right now. All other nineteen have their own holiday.

Ji: Bunsen Squad?

Sh: Nah, no Sarah. It's Ferhad.

Ji: Perfect! I'll send you the detail into your e-mail then!

Sh: I hope it's not a some kind of 'Iljan', considering you are having this delinquent image right now.

Ji: Hey, our delinquents don't have sex.

Sh: Well, that's your definiton of delinquent. Okay, I don't think my budget would be enough for today's international roaming. See ya!

Ji: Wrong. We are T-ara.

Sh: Haha, nice one. Bye!

Ji: Bye!

He turns toward his four friend, "Good news! We are invited to the premier of Dark T-ara's first song in Music Core!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark Jiyeon laughs, looking at her phone, "We got him now."

"Really? Then it is going to be alright," Dark Eunjung seems excited, "Once we got him to our side, those pathetic girls will be out of the line."

"What is it? Just what do you want with us?" a small whisper can be heard around the place.

Dark Jiyeon stares toward a corner of the room. If you see it clearly, seven figures can be seen in the form of gas. They are T-ara. The real deal.

Dark Jiyeon stands up, walking toward the gas one, "What do we want with you? Something valuable."

"What is that thing?" Hyomin asks.

Her evil counterpart responds, "Not now. We are not going to tell you what is it."

Dark T-ara laugh out loud, with the real scares to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five had been at the Incheon Airport before, but somehow the air feels great. They never felt so happy to step on the land of kimchi-eater before. What, I can't be racist once in a while?

Maybe it's because of T-ara? It has been a long time since they meet the girls. They have become so close with each other, especially Shraffe and Jiyeon. They are even news about how the two spend time together whenever they could.

And of course, for haters, they would spread the lies on how Jiyeon is Shraffe's litte bitch. Well, seeing as how Shraffe is an unwilling magnet chick, that kind of rumors are nothing.

Well, all's well ends well, that's just a stupid rumor made by fans...right?

Er, right?

Okay, back to the story...

Ferhad points among those people that are waiting for arrival, "T-ara are there."

Dark T-ara is seen signing autographs for their fans. It seems they are getting popular for their dark side gimmick.

Dark Jiyeon turns to see Shraffe and has a big smile on her face. She quickly rushes toward him and hugs him, "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," Shraffe being cynically good again, "I'm not invisible right now."

She seems to be enjoying his cracked joke, like always. Is this what her dark side supposed to be? Or she just confused on what kind of dark side she should be doing?

Dark Jiyeon stares at his face. She then slowly gives him a deep kiss.

Owh...

Did she forgot about those fans nearby? They are shock with her action. But not Dark T-ara...weird...

Shraffe slowly pushes her face, "Whoa, public? Really?"

She cheerfully nods.

Dark Hyomin grabs his arm, "Come on. We're sending you to your hotel."

The two groups move out from the place, with chatters by the fans about Jiyeon's shocking action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously? Why did you even doing that?" Shraffe asks Jiyeon in the car.

Jiyeon seductively whispers at his ear, "Because I want to. I have been wanting you ever since you departed from this country."

"Okay, that's creepy," Shraffe pushes her face away, "You can drop the act now."

Eunjung rests her head on Shraffe's chest, "But this is how we are dissolving ourself into the act."

Sam, with his hand tied up with Qri's, calmly mutters, "I still don't get how your dark side supposed to work."

Soyeon explains to their guests, "Since we have seven people, we decided to use the seven sins as our base of personality. I have the pride, since I am the current leader. Eunjung loves to sleep, so she's a sloth. Hwayoung has an uncontrollable emotion, so she's the wrath one. Qri-unnie always buy a lot of stylish things. She's the greed. Boram-unnie has the gluttony since she's the shikshin. Hyomin is Jiyeon's roommate, but our maknae is closer to Eunjung, so she will get the envy part."

"And Jiyeon is the lust?" Shraffe wonders.

Hyomin smirks, "Jiyeon has been the center part of T-ara. Lust is also the center of the seven sins. Besides, she has been talking about you ever since you gone back home months ago."

"And now I feel so happy that you are here with me once more," Jiyeon's right hand seems to be moving along Shraffe's body.

Jiyin chuckles, "It seems Jiyeon is the most successful in embracing her own darkness."

Hwayoung's shout can be heard, "Yah, why did you have 5Dolls' songs more than T-ara's? Did you love my sister more than me?"

"Embracing her own darkness? What's that supposed to mean?" Geo is trying to ignore her but Hwayoung pulls his hand, "You are not running away from me."

Jiyin explains, "There is a belief that human have both light side and dark side. Light side is what you show about yourself to the public. Dark side is your true nature."

Geo is still ignoring Hwayoung, "I thought dark side was supposed to mean your evil side?"

Jiyin continues, "That's what you think. There is no such thing as good and evil in this world. There's only human and inhuman. Dark side is what you really are, bad or good. It is something human always decline about themselves but still exist. I can say that Jiyeon is indeed lustful toward Shraffe, but she is also possessive toward him. Remember how she is willingly letting him have her own body so that he would be closer to her?"

It seems the rest of T-ara is shock.

Hyomin asks, "Isn't Jiyeon is always lustful toward Shraffe? I thought she just thinking of wanting to be with him that night?"

Jiyin sighs, "I do hope like that. This is the first time I heard about my real body has such attitude. But during that evening before, she overheard us NSBP All-Girls talked about how Shraffe will care more on those girls he slept with, as if it was his mistake in the first place."

"I do," Jiyeon admits, while molesting Shraffe, "At that time I am already that close to him. Then I decided that I need him more than anyone else. Maybe that's love?"

"It is," Shraffe pushes her had away, "Seriously, you need to stop doing this."

Hyomin has this jealousy on her face, "Jiyeon only? Don't we have anything else that we hide? It's better to know something."

Jiyin sighs, "Fine then. But I have to say that I have no reason to be good to everyone I know, so be prepared. Boram, you are loud and noisy and also impatient. Qri, you never show yourself a lot on camera, but you turn out to be naturally wild when you are alone with Sam. Soyeon, you loves to talk, but you are easily swayed if we say something shocked. You are the kind of person who cannot be spontaneous. Eunjung is too sensitive. She is also a lesbian. Hyomin loves to whine. You are also the one who cannot be alone. You can't do anything yourself. Hwayoung...well..."

"What? I'm what?"

Sam mutters, "Crazy? I thought she already know that one?"

Jiyin whispers toward Shraffe, "Shraffe, you are the only one who has been alone with Hwayoung thrice. Does she has that diva-complex like her ancestor?"

"I think you are more of an open person, but I think you have already know about that."

Geo gives his opinion, "Does that mean Hwayoung is the only one who has already accepted her darkness?"

Silenced. They never see that one coming.

Soyeon breaks the silence, "Hold on. Did you say that Eunjung is a lesbian?"

"Don't you know? She nearly raped Jiyeon before out of love," Shraffe responds, "She has been in love with Jiyeon from a long time ago. In fact, I'm pretty sure their story starts during their acting trainee days."

Jiyeon is now trying to snuggle on Shraffe, "I already accept her love and we promised not to be mean to each other and just be friends with benefit. I love her, but not that much. You all know how much I love Shraffe, right?"

Hwayoung shouts at Geo, "That's it! It seems you love my sister more than me! If that's the way you want, then I will move toward Shraffe instead."

"But there's no empty space anymore," Shraffe refers to Jiyeon at his left and Eunjung at his right.

"You still have your front," Hwayoung sits on his lap.

Geo mutters, "She IS crazy."

The manager finally speaks up, "Girls we are here!"

"Great!" Boram jumps out first, followed by everyone.

Shraffe sighs, "Music Core, huh? I wish I could sing here one day."

"Hi, guys!"

"Sarah?" NSBP is shock to see who is walking toward them.

Shraffe pushes Jiyeon away and moves toward his fiancee, "What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to your village?"

"Ugh, being in Shambhalla is terrible. There's nothing to do. And they have weird taste in video games. Going to the concert is also a bad idea. I don't see why my parents had to make me and my sister love this kind of culture," Sarah whines, "At least the food is good, but you need to be a shikshin to enjoy being in there."

"And why are you here?"

"Music Core. Dark T-ara's Seven Sins live debut is here, right? Besides, I heard that we can also join in the concert as Bunsen Squad."

"Bunsen Squad?" Geo asks her, "Wait, we can sing our new song here?"

Bunsen Squad is a sub-unit of NSBP. It has Shraffe, Sam, Geo, Sarah and Jiyin as the members. This happens since all other NSBP is quite busy for now. Why the name Bunsen Squad? Well, it's a squad. And people used Bunsen burner in laboratory to heat up something. Those five are the one that starts the NSBP in the first place.

Hyomin grabs Shraffe's arm, "I thought we are going to get together..."

"Our performance is before you guys. I already checked before," Sarah responds, "Come on, let's change."

Ferhad raises his hand, "Wait, what about me?"

"Solo," Sarah responds again, "Your solo performance is also there."

Dark T-ara just looking at them with angry faces.

"I really can't stand things like this," Dark Hwayoung mutters.

Jiyeon sighs, "We can just wait till this night. Then we will continue our operation. One person addition is nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Music Core was awesome. Dark T-ara and Bunsen Squad literally blow the mind of everyone there.

Well, of course most of the attention gone toward Jiyeon.

"Jiyeon Kissed Shraffe?"  
"Some fans have claimed to see T-ara's Park Jiyeon kissing NSBP's Shraffe Naqiuddin at the airport. It was a deep kiss. Before it was reported that Jiyeon is seen dating Shraffe. Their tweets is also a bit suspicious."

A-  
No, my lovely Jiyeon! That man is a big time playboy!

B-  
I think these two would make a lovely couple. I mean, they have been lovey dovey from before!

C-  
This is a fake! EunJi couple is real!

D-  
Hey, cyclops! Stay away from my Shraffe!

E-  
Seriously? Is it really bad just because he kissed her with a deep kiss. Can't you be happy that Jiyeon is with someone she loves?

"Dark T-ara's new song and Bunsen Squad's new song has a connection?"  
"With the name 'Seven Sins' and 'Deadly Sins', everyone can be confused. But there are rumors that Deadly Sins was made as a respond toward Seven Sins. As Seven Sins is about people were was outcasted just because they did seven different sins each, Deadly Sins is mostly about people accepting seven sins as part of their life."

A-  
I didn't see that one coming.

B-  
Maybe, considering the two teams are friends.

C-  
That still doesn't explain why Jiyeon's dances is too sexy! Damn!

D-  
It is. It's in the lyrics. She is the lust one, remember?

E-  
This is by far the deadliest song T-ara ever sing. I promised you girls that I will get a massive nosebleed once the MV is out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, why are we at your dorm?" Shraffe wonders.

Jiyeon stares seductively at him, "Celebration?"

Dark T-ara is pulling their guests into their dorm. They seem to be excited about this.

Well, there are indeed a party held at the girls' dorm. It seems they are having fun there.

Qri is seen snuggling on Sam, "Sam, I think I want to buy something fashionable. Since we have a day off tomorrow, can we go for a shopping?"

Sam stares away, discomfort by her act, "Yeah, why not?"

Sarah and Boram are having an eating contest. People there are supporting their favorite big-eater.

With the emotion is settled, Jiyeon pulls Shraffe into her room, "Follow me."

Hyomin glares at her, smiling. She then back to support Boram in eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be honest, this isn't the first time Shraffe enters her room. There have been times where he entered the room before.

But somehow it feels different. He can feel a huge breeze when she brings him into the room.

Jiyeon turns toward him, "Are you okay?"

"Nothing. Just distracted on how huge the change have been made on this room," Shraffe looks around the place, "It seems you have tried so hard in indulging into your role."

"What can I say? I'm an entertainer," she jumps onto her bed, "Now, jump in."

"What?"

"I said, jump in."

Jiyeon pulls his hand to make him sits on the bed. He swears to god that he felt something trying to pull his other hand.

She rests her head onto his left shoulder, "It has been so long...I don't think I can do this anymore..."

"Do what?"

"Stopping myself from doing this."

Another deep kiss.

As she broke the kiss, she speaks up, "Can I?"

Shraffe gives it a thought for a while. It sure have been a long time since they did that. But it's not like he actually wanting to do it. Ah well, it's not like she's a child anymore.

And so the two did.

Seriously? All of you readers want me to explain everything that happen there? What is this, a smut? It's not supposed to be one. It's just a small short story about Dark T-ara.

Sorry, where am I?

As Shraffe is having his way on her gorgeous neck, her eyes seems to be seeing something else.

Owh...crap...

The real Jiyeon is watching them, with a horrified face.

All of the real T-ara is at the living room, seeing their evil self having fun.

This goes on till morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark Jiyeon wakes up first. She feels a bit exhausted. And a bit breezy, mainly because she is wearing nothing right now.

Wait, why is Shraffe standing, fully clothed, in front of the cupbroad?

"Shraffe?" she calls for him.

Shraffe stares toward her, "It seems you hide your real self here, Dark Jiyeon."

**A/N: End the 2 of 3 chapters of Dark T-ara's prologue. Next will be about Dark T-ara and T-ara.**


End file.
